1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic layer deposition apparatus, an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, relatively bulky display apparatuses are increasingly being replaced with portable thin flat panel display apparatuses. Among the flat panel display apparatuses, organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emissive display devices having wide viewing angles and an excellent contrast ratio, and high response speeds, and thus, are regarded as next-generation display apparatuses.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an intermediate layer, a first electrode, a second electrode, and various thin layers. The intermediate layer includes an organic emission layer (EML), and when a voltage is applied to the first and second electrodes, visible rays are generated by the organic EML.
In order to form the intermediate layer and the various thin layers included in the organic light-emitting display apparatus, a deposition process may be used. In this regard, a deposition mask is generally used to form a specific pattern on a substrate via the deposition process.
However, it is difficult to form a fine and minute pattern in the deposition process using the deposition mask. In particular, as a size of the organic light-emitting display apparatus increases, it is difficult to perform an alignment of the substrate and the deposition mask, which makes it difficult to control a characteristic of a deposited layer, e.g., a minute pattern of the deposited layer.
In particular, because it is difficult to control movement of the substrate in a deposition apparatus, it is difficult to control the deposition process. As a result, a characteristic of the deposition process deteriorates, to thus limit the improvement of the characteristic of the deposited layer.